Money, Money, Money
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1976 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard Medium (Remake) |effort = Average |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Grey (Remake) |gc = Brown-Purpleish |lc = Orange (Original) (Remake) |pictos = 99 |dura = 3:07 3:05 (Remake) |nowc = MoneyMoneyABBA (Original) ABBAMoneyMoney (Remake) |audio = |from = album }}"Money, Money, Money" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with bobbed brown hair. She wears a white headband that creates a V in the middle and a flower headpiece on the side, a shiny cream dress that has a silver X in the center with a glittering necklace that swings as she dances, and a pair of white and black high heels. She also has a long medium brown glove on her left arm. Moneymoneyabba coach 1.png|Original Abbamoneymoney coach 1.png|Remake Background The background is a stage, with two stands and a lot of spotlights. The spotlight lights up occasionally. The floor is light up with small lights that light up during some parts of the song. Additionally, in the background there are orange gears or records that vary in sizes and one spiky gear with one of them supporting a capital letter "M" (a reference to the song's first letter). During the chorus, there are light brown and black lines that spin counter clockwise. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put both of your hands over your head. Moneymoneyabba_gm_1.png|Both Gold Moves Abbamoneymoney gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Moneymoneyabba_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs K-R *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted K-R Trivia *This is one of the few songs in which does not have ABBA references in the background. *The turn moves during the final chorus are not counted in the remake for camera consoles. *In the files for the remake, the outline of the dancer is cyan instead of faint white. *In , the coach can be briefly seen putting her arms down before the score screen is loaded. *In the notification, the title is written as Money Money. Gallery Game Files MoneyMoneyABBA cover generic.png|''Money, Money, Money'' Abbamoneymoney cover generic.jpg|''Money, Money, Money'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m 6186e16041800db4 14.png|''Money, Money, Money'' (Karaoke) Abbamoneymoney cover albumcoach.png| album coach Abbamoneymoney map bkg.png| map background ABBAMoneyMoney_BC.jpg| cover ABBAMoneyMoney_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbamoneymoney ava.png|Avatar on ABBAMoneyMoney_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Moneymoneyabba abba menu.png|''Money, Money, Money'' on the menu Moneymoneyabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamoneymoney_jdnow_menu.png|''Money, Money, Money'' on the menu Abbamoneymoney_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamoneymoney_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Abbamoneymoney jd2017 menu.png|''Money, Money, Money'' on the menu Abbamoneymoney jd2017 load.png| loading screen Abbamoneymoney jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbamoneymoney jd2018 menu.png|''Money, Money, Money'' on the menu abbamoneymoney jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbamoneymoney jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamoneymoney_jd2019_menu.png|''Money, Money, Money'' on the menu Abbamoneymoney_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Abbamoneymoney_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Abbadancingqueen abbamammamia abbamoneymoney jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Dancing Queen and Mamma Mia) Others abbamoneymoney background.PNG|Background Abbamoneymoney jdnow different ending.gif|Different ending in Videos Official Music Video Abba - Money, Money, Money Gameplays Money, Money, Money - ABBA You Can Dance Money, Money, Money - Just Dance Now Money, Money, Money - Just Dance 2017 Money, Money, Money - Just Dance 2018 Money, Money, Money - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Money, Money, Money - ABBA You Can Dance (Extraction) Money, Money, Money - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Aline da Silva Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now